


【哨向】His Beast 番外1.0

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 6





	【哨向】His Beast 番外1.0

“所以——老大最初的计划是什么？”

在确认张艺兴平安无事后，吴世勋因为使用了过多的体力，再次趴在他身上睡的不省人事，张艺兴揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，想着等自己休整好瘦的脱了形的身体，就再进吴世勋的精神世界帮他扫扫垃圾。

“从你对我说谎，编造怪病那里我就开始怀疑了——回去跟老大一合计，商量着还是先把你们人给弄出来再说，他的原话是救人就行，别打草惊蛇”

说到这里朴灿烈不经意地瞟了自己的哨兵一眼，后者正非常大爷地交叉着双脚放在驾驶台上，他默默叹了一口气，这下好了，一个炸弹扔下去，基地都被炸开了花，虽然不至于被开除，但免不了降级，或者让他们专门干一些扫垃圾的任务也说不定。

lay十分不屑地转头看了两人一眼，黑暗哨兵还埋在自己双胞胎哥哥的胸前呼呼大睡，看着张艺兴对他照顾有加的样子自己心中难免有些吃味，毕竟在张艺兴借调之前，他软绵绵的肩膀只留给自己一个人。

“这就是你的哨兵？”

他轻飘飘地问了一句，心中腹诽着长相也就那样吧，有些傻头傻脑的，似乎那方面需求还挺旺盛——自己派精神体与张艺兴取得联系的时候，经常需要回避，因为保不齐下一秒待在同一空间里的两人会做出什么事情来，lay摇了摇头，他以前还不知道自己哥哥也是个这么没羞没臊的人。

——不过倒是多亏了这位蠢头蠢脑的哨兵，他和朴灿烈才能如此之快地接应到两人；那管提取自吴世勋身上的血清也确实救了张艺兴一命，从某种意义上来说，他们的确是灵魂伴侣没错，虽然有些不甘心自己的宝贝哥哥就这样被盟国哨兵给拐走了，但没办法，既然张艺兴都把他当宝贝，那lay除了慢慢接受，也别无他法。

大手抚上自己的脸颊，安慰猫咪似的蹭了蹭，朴灿烈已经将飞船调到了自动模式，现在正满脸关切地看着lay，对方的脸臭臭的，不用进入精神世界，朴灿烈就知道他一准儿是在吃哥哥被占用的醋。

“让他们休息会儿，嗯？”

lay给了他一个多管闲事的眼神，不过被安抚还是让他觉得心情愉悦，脸蛋儿朝对方的手心贴了贴，妥协似的点头——他不确定自己能不能喜欢上吴世勋这个人，但有两件事自己可以确定，第一，哥哥喜欢的就是自己喜欢的；第二，虽然他刚才任性失手炸了基地，但不论做错了什么事情，朴灿烈总能给他兜着。

张艺兴就这么风尘仆仆地回到了自己以前在塔所住的房子，后面还跟着一只在盟国收养的小猫咪，一路上接受了同僚诚挚的问候，还有猝不及防的八卦的目光。

他将门打开，牵着吴世勋走进去——后者见什么都觉得稀奇极了，尤其是看到这间小木屋是悬在半山腰而建，连卧室屋顶都是透明的时候，眼睛睁的大大的，和自己以前住的暗室截然不同，这里窗外有云海，有松林，还有飞流直下的瀑布，让他情不自禁看呆了。

许久没人居住，家具都蒙上了一层细细的灰尘，空气中飘着一些尘埃，在阳光的照射下十分显眼，张艺兴不好意思地摸了摸鼻梁骨，晃了晃两人牵着的手。

“以后你就和我挤这里了，有点小啊，别介意——等过段时间我们换个大一点的住…”

吴世勋倒是很喜欢这个地方，虽然有些小，但四处都充满着张艺兴的味道——他放在壁炉上的照片，茶桌上的小茶杯，还有晒在阳台许久没收的干袜子，它们估计也穿不得了，仅够三人坐的沙发中间凹陷了一团下去，吴世勋似乎都能想象到自己的小向导以前坐在这里看书的样子，这里处处都充满了张艺兴生活的轨迹，而现在他的向导邀请他也住下来，吴世勋扁了扁嘴，在自己快哭了之前转身抱住张艺兴，看着四周，第一次有了到家的感觉。

“我觉得…我到家了”

张艺兴用力拍了拍吴世勋的背，精神重新接通就是有一点不好——情绪相通，对方哭的时候自己也想跟着哭。

“是嘛——欢迎回家”

两国之间的联盟合作土崩瓦解，按照惯例，吴世勋作为别国的哨兵，理应被当作俘虏关押起来，不过张艺兴是他的向导，这件事他说了算，和上头合计了一下，自己也不干原来的文职了，预备和吴世勋一起，重新被编入出任务的队伍，对此朴灿烈倒是很高兴，亲热地说以后我们四个可以一起执行任务了，然而不知为何，lay和吴世勋作为两只同科不同种的豹子，在看到彼此的时候脸总是臭臭的。

——对此吴世勋倒是十分习惯，毕竟在原先的塔所里，除了张艺兴之外，也并没有谁给过他多好的脸色，所以他对吹胡子瞪眼的lay并不在意，不过跟着张艺兴回来之后，吴世勋确实找到了一种回家的放松感，话也开始多了起来，性格中有些小小的顽劣因子偶尔也会肆无忌惮地释放出来。

比如张艺兴总是把注意力分给他弟弟的时候，再比如开向导会议，朴灿烈和张艺兴走的很近的时候，这都让吴世勋占有欲大增，平日里他按耐着并不发作，可是一到晚上，总有张艺兴好受的，就比如今天吴世勋回张艺兴家中见父母的时候，顺道参观了张艺兴从小到大所住的房间，虽然知道他是双胞胎，从小便和lay住同一间卧室是稀松平常的事情，但在lay有意无意提起自己有时会跑到床上和哥哥挤在同一被窝里之后，醋坛子最终还是翻了，从路上到进门，吴世勋的脸黑得都能和锅底媲美了，同时属于他的冷风还在脚边时常打起转来，无声的示意张艺兴快来哄哄他。

“你又怎么了”

张艺兴似乎已经习惯了吴世勋的善妒，晾了人半拉小时，直到他洗完澡后看到吴世勋依旧像座雕像似的一动不动抱着手臂坐在沙发上，这才忍俊不禁，蹬掉了拖鞋赤脚踩在对方的大腿上，晃了晃，吴世勋依旧一声不吭。

“你连我弟弟的醋都吃啊？”

吴世勋握住张艺兴纤细的脚踝，满脸都是抱怨的神色。

“像话吗？哪有亲兄弟睡一个被窝的”

张艺兴终于扑哧一声笑出来。

“说你傻你还真的傻——lay虽然黏我，但是跑来和我挤一张床都是我们成年以前的事情了呀，你犯不着连十年前的醋都要吃吧？”

此话一出，吴世勋的脸色倒是稍微好了一些，张艺兴见他没太大的反应，接着絮絮叨叨起来。

“你不要总把我弟当成敌人，他呢性格从小就是这样，说话做事有时候也挺不顾后果的，但如果没他我们不也出不来吗？而且我们一直关系都很好，分开了一阵儿，突然带回个你，以后还会和我成立一个小家庭，换作你是他，你是不是也一时半会儿接受不了？但是就像我刚回来时说的那样——你已经到家了，我的家人以后也会变成你的家人，所以按逻辑我弟也是你弟，你别太和他多计较…”

张艺兴稀松平常地说着“成立小家庭”这种话，自然地仿佛像在告诉吴世勋明天太阳从东边升起似的，但在吴世勋听来却无法不让人动容，正如之前告诉过张艺兴的，他十二岁就被带到了塔所，从此后便过着笼中兽般的日子，家庭的温馨，家人的吵吵闹闹，对他来说就像是上个世纪的事情。

他将张艺兴的脚从腿上扫下去，往前坐了坐，娴熟地搂住对方的腰，用脸蹭着张艺兴刚洗了澡还带着水汽的小腹，问他所说的小家庭到底是什么意思。

“这个——我三言两语怎么说的清楚”

张艺兴脸一红，一到晚上他的心思就非常活泛，以至于吴世勋一问起这种事，他自然而然便想到对方要向他套问“造人”的细节，无数次的缠绵让他呼吸有些急促，明明已经在一起了很久，再次看到他的小野兽，还是会有种心动的感觉。

“我是说，我们会结婚吗？”

“嗯？——会，当然会呀，等我们受完惩罚，就去塔所登记，然后你想办什么样的婚礼都可以，想邀请多少人，都可以”

“我在这里除了你没有熟人”

“噢——没关系，那我们就只邀请我家人”

吴世勋点了点头，鬓发磨的张艺兴的衣服咝咝作响。

“我想在大草坪上结婚”

张艺兴低头看了他一眼，发现后者并没有在开玩笑。

“这么简单？”

对于一个国家满目望去都是沙尘飞扬的人来说，能找到一片宁静的草地已经算是奢侈的事情，况且在吴世勋从军后便很难去到外面，心灵世界中的鸟语花香也只在遇到张艺兴后短暂地出现了下而已，所以能和自己喜欢的人像两只懒洋洋的小兔子似的躺在晒过太阳的草坪上，吴世勋已经觉得非常满足了。

他闭着眼睛设想着两人结婚时的场景，他和张艺兴都穿着最合身的礼服，他不太懂规矩，还有些心急，或许在立誓言的时候会直接说我愿意，给张艺兴戴上戒指的时候或许手会抖，他比较害羞，最开始不敢当着所有人的面大方亲吻他的新郎，但吴世勋知道这都没有关系，就算他慌乱紧张到身边刮起小旋风，张艺兴也会握住他的手，抿着酒窝告诉他悠着点儿，小野兽。

他剥开张艺兴松垮的睡袍，双唇沿着他的腰线亲吻上去，埋在对方的皮肤间似乎都能嗅到青草和花香，无数次的缠绵让两人驾轻就熟，一边拥吻，张艺兴一边拉开他的裤链，将凶猛的小兽释放出来，还没来得及进卧室，便被放倒在沙发上，逼仄地拥着，四目相对，看着吴世勋进入他的身体，而后整个人都被和风包裹起来，风羽带着情欲地搔刮裸露的皮肤，他感觉自己像条蛇似的缠在吴世勋的身上，随着他的进攻发出声声呢喃。

寸头埋在张艺兴的胸脯间，孜孜不倦地吮吸着乳尖，吴世勋仿佛回到了十二岁以前——或是更早，回到了婴儿时期，依偎在妈妈胸前，听妈妈唱摇篮曲，那时候对他来说一切都是光明的，他也不是那个因为超能异变而被关起来的小孩。

他挺着腰发狠地操着张艺兴，像是只在黑暗中横冲直撞的困兽，企图在对方破碎的呻吟中寻找自己同样破碎的往昔——他想和张艺兴组成家庭，然后做所有对方觉得美好的事。

汗水在布质沙发上留下深色的印记，张艺兴刚刚才洗的澡又算是白洗了，他像条脱离水面的鱼，只知道大口地喘气，下面被干的湿软，双腿打颤，被吴世勋捞在身上坐着的时候像个破布娃娃似的柔若无骨，两个人都蒙了一层细汗，在昏暗的夜灯下更显暧昧，吴世勋的轮廓又深又挺拔，还有脸上为了救他留下的疤，一切都让张艺兴飞蛾扑火，下身被干得流出了白浆，碰着吴世勋的脸和他接吻，再从鼻梁骨亲到眼睛，再到额头，再到伤疤，最后绕下来，一下一下啃咬着他的喉结，直到吴世勋发出快要抵达高潮的哼哼，咬着牙让张艺兴打开生殖腔，自己则在他体内成结，将体液一波又一波的灌进去。

巨大的冲击对于张艺兴来说的的确确不好受，犹如在情欲当头给他泼了一盆冷水，他含着泪咬着吴世勋的肩膀，直到小肚子被灌的满满当当，对方的势头才稍微弱了一些，相拥在一起喘气。

这又是一次计划之外的“情难自已”，到卧室短短十几步的距离，愣是舍不得走，匆匆忙忙就在沙发上把事情给办了，张艺兴事后清理的时候发现沙发上可耻的印记，想着明后天还有朋友来家里做客，顿时觉得头晕目眩，两眼一黑，又想一脚踹在吴世勋的屁股上。

然而在看到已经睡在被窝里的吴世勋时，他的一颗心似乎又软了下来，对方在黑暗中乖巧的侧睡着，眨巴着眼睛，见他来了便贴过来，以熟悉的姿势相拥在一起，又变成了黏人的猫咪。

“你以后会生属于我们的宝宝？”

张艺兴翻了个白眼，心想着这不废话吗，不是你的，未必还是隔壁老朴的？

吴世勋好像并没有注意到张艺兴内心的吐槽，反倒是温情地又朝他贴了贴。

“那我到时候可以给他读故事书吗？”

张艺兴扑哧一声笑出来。

“你的孩子，为什么不可以？”

“我可以给他变小旋风吗？”

“可以”

“带他出去玩？”

“嗯哼…”

张艺兴听着吴世勋各种关于将来孩子的问题忍俊不禁，同时困意涌上来，眼皮打架，最后他啵的一声亲在吴世勋的额头上，告诉他你以后一定会是个好爸爸。

“你也是好爸爸，我们都是好爸爸”

“好——”

“你觉得孩子像谁比较好？”

张艺兴紧闭着双眼，吴世勋仍然喋喋不休。

“像我吧，再来一个你我可受不了”

吴世勋撇了撇嘴，他觉得自己挺好的。

“可是我也想要一个像我的”

“随你定”

张艺兴是真的困了，并不想和吴世勋过多废话，但下一秒又感觉胸前一凉，吴世勋从他身上起来，动手就要去扒他的裤子，不用多想，定然是想再来一次。

“别、别了吧”

张艺兴就差跪地求饶，可吴世勋铁面无私。

“既然你也想要一个像你的，我也想要一个像我的，我们就要多努努力了，争取一次两个，这样也能像你和你弟一样，从小有个伴”

张艺兴万万没想到吴世勋会把自己早前的话拿出来压他，当他被吴世勋按在床上“糟蹋”的时候，他只想着下次一定要把对方踢出去，然而事情在一个月后有了翻天覆地的变化——张艺兴发现自己怀孕了，甚至都还没来得及举办婚礼，他就怀上了两人的宝宝，这下匆忙之中的婚礼又注定是一场鸡飞狗跳，不过这都是后话，起码以后他们再也不用担心被人算计，因为正如之前所说，他们已经到家了。

The End.


End file.
